Velvet
by Raynelilwayne
Summary: Young new born Velvet dosen't know who she is or who changed her, but when things start to change she realizes she's not like the other vampires. crap summary hopfuly better story
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story not sure it's any good so please comment with any critusism, i don't mind how harsh it is!**

**_Velvet_**

When i woke up all i could see was black, black and more black.

_"Where am I, what am i doing here?"_ i thought to myself. Suddenly i heard a voice ,

"She's awake." it sounded so cruel and misrable and what did it mean by ' She's awake?' I'm awake? why did i sleep? who is that any way? where am i? who am i?

" Hello there are you ok? My name is Aro, do you remember yours?" this voice was more soothing and calmer, his name was Aro what was i doing here with him and the other voice?

When i tried looking for this other voice called 'Aro' i saw a warm bright glowing light and saw two long shadows. when i tried to get up my muscles where strange not stiff like you would expect they were more lively, it's quite hard to explained but they just felt different.

"Where am i? who are you?" i was beryl able to speak at a louder volume it was a bit quieter than a whisper, but some how they were able to hear me. How? I could beryl hear myself.

"Well i am Demetri, thank you for asking and who are you, and how did you get here? Do you know about us? What coven are you from?!" said the one called Demetri he seemed pretty, cheesed off as they say, but who are they?, i don't know any one i don't know who i am so who are they?

"Calm down, Demetri she is a new born so she comes from no coven she's new.... Hi again my name is Aro, we are part of a Vampire coven which you my dear friend have stumbled upon, do you know who you are, do you remember what your name is?"

Aro was what i guess the leader or in charge of Demetri but he spoke with a calm and assertiveness that made me feel happy but for a reason i don't know, " I don't know what my name is, but i remember things like the captile of France but nothing about me...do you know who i am, ... why am i here?" This time i spoke more confidently and louder.

" I'm afraid i don't know who you are or why you are here. We were hoping that you would tell us, could you please give me you hand, i won't hurt you i promise." I gave him my hand and as soon as it touched his skin i saw flashes of pale people, people called Jane, Alec, Marcus, Felix, Laius, Edward, Carlisle, Bella, Renesme and Esme but i don't know who these people are, the flashes started to hurt my head so i snatched my hand away and put both hands on my head to stop the throbbing, when i looked up at Aro he had an expression on his face that was cross between surprise and confusion.

"Whats wrong?" Aro spoke in a soft low voice .

"My head hurts the flashes hurt my head." my voice was shaky towards the end.

" What did you see in those 'flashes' ?" Questioned Demetri with a less than curers eye and a more sinister one.

"...Ah people called.... ah Bella, and Edward who you are very fond off."

"Oh my dear child they are very good friends and i do like there family like my own, but how do you know them are they from your past?" asked Aro with a very curers look in his eye.

" No their from yours I think, yeah yours, how do I know this why do I know this?!" beginning to worry I lay back down and closed my eyes.

"Don't be scared this just means you are special in a way." I could hear the reassures in his voice but couldn't feel it.

"What do you mean special? Are you special? You are,... aren't you. Thats why you wanted my hand to see what I was thinking past and present......" I trailed off shocked that I knew what his special thing was. How did I know that I've only just met him how could I know all this stuff about him like when he was born when he turned into a 'vampire' and then all the things after that.

"Now how do you know that?" asked Aro.

"**I.. I ... I don't know I just do, the flashes showed me every thing about you, your memory's and every thing. How did I do that?" I was dumbfounded. "I don't know myself, this is quite strange, now dear tell me what exactly happed during these flashes?" Aro asked curiously. **

" **well I don't know for sure I just tuched you and.... ah I'm sorry I just can't rappe my head around it right now." I couldn't explane what really happened exactly during the 'Flashes' but searing pain coming from my head. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Aro and Demetri )**

" **This is quite baffiling I can't explane what gift she has. Now dear demetri tell me what was the name of the gaurd that could tell what gift a vampire has?... oh thats it ****Eleazar oh my he was a good friend I wounder how he's doing? Demetri I want him sent for straght away!" Aro orderd **

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

" **So who is the intoroder? Is it dead yet or do you want me to play around with her for a bit?" Jane whispered with a large grin on her small face.**

" **Now now Jane she is not an introder she is a guest a very special guest, now Jane I trust you to take care of her show her around and very soon I trust you to be her body gaurd..." Aro could finish his sentence befor Jane jumped in with an argument. " What?!! You expect me to look after her? You are mad no way in hell am I being nice to that thing! And soon to be her body gaurd? Why? For what?" Jane screamed with anger. **

" **Now now Jane i'm sending you to a special coven where a old friend lives, because I would like to know how special she really is. And you and a guard of your choice will go to make sure every thing goes smoothly." Aro with a sneaky grin on his face said with a glowing sence to his voice. Jane moaned and walked with Aro to where the held me. **

"**Oh... hello Jane nice to see you, how are you?....... ooops sorry I got a little carried away with myself I was thinking about the falshes. Still don't know what happened." Me and my big mouth, "Oh thats ok, this is Jane which you already know, but I afraid I don't know you'r name. What should we call you?" asked Aro " How about Ratbag?" snered Jane "Thats right Jane we'll call her Valentene thats very nice of you, I can just tell you to will get along so well! Now get packed because you are going to visit an old friend." **

**Aro was about to make a run for it because Jane was about to explode, and he was the intended target. **

"**Wait what? Where are we going? And FYI I have nothing to pack." I was now getting confused and a bit angree with Aro. "You and Jane are going to visit a coven, with some friends of mine that you will know." Aro said that with a Large grin on his face. "Is it that coven that you love?" I asked "Why you are a smart one, thats egsactly right." Aro was quite ontent with ****himself. "What coven?!" Questioned Jane, She was not quite so happy. "Oh is that the time I must be off and Valentene I will make sure that you will have clouths to wear, and Jane be very, very nice." Aro skipped away very happly. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chpter 3**

"**Right, Rat Aro said to meet him in the main hall he's got somone there to meet you." Jane draged me to the main hall. There were people all crowded around Aro. I could berly see him. "Whats going on?" I asked Jane, pulling on her hand but she ignored me and started walking faster. Jane pushed passed people in the crowed and brout me to Aro, Marcus and Caius with their wives. I smiled shyly at Aro and the others. Caius didn't look very happy with me for some reasen. And there was Eleazar Why was he here?**

"**Ah my good friend this is the special geust I would like you to meet!" Aro had a very large smile as he looked a Eleazar and pointed to me. "Oh she is very special interesting too, you said she just touched you and she saw flashes of you'r life?" Eleazar was 'inspecting' me. "Excuse me what's going on Aro?" I asked impatently. "You do know what Eleazar does? Don't you new born? I thought you were meant to know stuff like that?" Caius stod up and prouded me with his eyes, now he didn't look happy with me. **_Now what did I do, Caius is always a hot head can't he just cool down the little rat! _**My eyes widend when I finished that thought and I could't belive what I just said, that is not like me well I don't think. "Well Caius I do know what he does, I just don't see what the whole idea of this is. So cool down. God your like a spoilt child..... oops sorry got a little carried away." I quickly apoligized and sat down, I could hear Jane giggeling next to me. When I looked up to Aro he to was trying to hold back a laugh, you could see it all over his face that he just wanted to bearst out laughing too. No one has talked to Caius like that since forever the last time somone did that he went 'missing' just hours later. Caius sat down and kept a very close eye on me now. "You know this is very interesting she doesn't act like a new born, dear are you thersty?" Eleazar cort me off guard at that time it took me a while to figur out what he meant by theristy. But come to think of it no,no I wasn't at all theristy I was hungry for a good cheese hambuger **

"**No I not. I'm hungry for food that's not right is it? Whats wrong with me?" I looked around to see the others expresions. Not all of them were the same Eleazar and Aro were more interested than ever, the otheres one the other hand were not so interested to say the least. "I wounder Aro may I take the new born to Carlies? He might help to figur out what she is." Aro's eyes lit up when he had the idea. "Perfect idea Elaezar! Jane you must go with her!" Aro almoust jumped out of his seat. I could hear a snarl coming from behinde me so it's easy to see that that was coming from Jane she was not very happy. "Aro I don't think jane would.... would be thrilled to do that mabey someone els?" I pleaded with Aro but he was to busy of thinking about the possibility of a new hybrid vamp in his possesion which really didn't sit well with me I don't like being treated like a piece of property. "Aro! Are you evan listening to me?! For one I don't like be thought about as property! So treat me like a human being! One that you won't kill and Caisu will you stop with the staring and the 100 ways to kill a vampier and dispose of the body for gods sake it's pissing me off!!" I yelled as loud as I could to get every ones attention, Caius was ready to kill me and Aro was a little shocked, all around me people were moving in closer to see what Aro or Caius were going to do about the disruptive new born to be onist I was waiting for Caius to kill me already, wounder why he hasn't done it by now. "Young one I don't think of you as property.." Aro was about to finish but I interupted in impaitionly "Yes you do and don't try to deni it I know what you'r thinking!... Oh shut the hell up Caius! Be a man and kill me already god you'r a wimp!" now I was ready to punch someone. Caius was as wide eyed as the rest of them. "What?!" I was confused what did I say now? "How did you know what I was thinking?" ashed a dumfounded Caius. "I..I ah..... I don't know it was like you were talking to me like you would but to yourself but I knew it was a thought of yours, look I don't quit get it myself ok!" I was beginning to get fustrated with these people. "Calm down, young one I know you a anoyed with many people but you must stay calm. I do apoligize, you are very interesting we just want to get to understand you better ok." Aro was a bit edgy at that time. "You know Aro she might be a copyer, i've heard of vampires that have powers like this but they have all.... well you know the rest. Do you really think she could be one of them?" Elaezar was mistafied by me. But why do vampires like me die? And why do they want to hid it from me? Do they think it would be to much for me to handle? "You must go and see Calies emeadantly you will leave ASAP got it?!" Aro orderd. I was sent to my room (well if you could even call it a room more like a whole.) to pack my stuff and I guess Jane was coming with. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When we arrived at Forks we wasted no time in going to Calies. Jane was in a dark mood as ever when I tried to start a coversasion with her which I know I shouldn't have done but I was board and she did look like she had calmed down a bit, well any way she didn't react as well as I hoped she pulled me to a coner in the airport and threatened me to shut up and never ever talk to her again. Well I'm fine with that as long as she doesn't give me any dirty looks, then well hopfuly she'll be the first one to fall. By the time we arrived at the coven, it was a nice house not my cup of tea but it was very beautiful. I when to the trunk to get my suitcase when the door opened out walked ten people one was a todler. I couldn't help but smile 'old friends' well not really my old friends but not even Aro reakonized the taned boy he must be one of the wolves, he was very tall with raven black hair, he's imprinted on Renesmee! I guess.....

As I walked up to the steps where I was greeted by Alice, Jasper, Esmee, Carlies, Bella, Edward, Rosaile, Emmett, Renesmee and that wolf boy. "Hello now you must be Valentene the interesting new born!" I was greeted by Carlies with open arms and a warm smile. "Well yes and I know all of you exept for you, who are you?" I asked pointing at the tanned boy. "I'm Jacob Black." he said that with no emotions in his words. "okay.... well nice to meet you all at last, um Jane over there is as you can see in a mood so take my advice and steer clear of her." yea jane is going to kill me but might as well have fun. "Hi i'm Jack." said a deep voice coming from inside the house and out came a tall tanned boy with dark brown hear he had a white cloth in his hand probly just finished cleaning up. "Valentene." I waved as I said my name with a little smile on my face. He stood in silence rubbing his hands with the cloth and stearing at me, it started to go into a arcwark momment. I started to swing back and for on my feet until Carlies brok the silence to say "Right well lets show you to you'r room then." carlise showed a hand to the open door as I walked to the door the boy jack wouldn't take his eyes off me I mean does he not trust me?

The front room was big and modern and very airy. Jane was the last one to come in she wasn't very happy, she struted around the rooms with emens grace but it was spoilt by her dark mood. When we got back down stairs music was playing, I started to mime the words to the song, "Where is that music coming from?" I asked still miming the song, I started to walk around the room trying to find the source of the music. When I got to a small radio where the music was being played from I turned up the volume when the song got louder so everyone could hear every thing went black.

_Flash back......_

"_Jamies, Jamies where are you he's coming! You have to run, hide! Jamies!!" I couldn't yell any louder, I was running out of breath I had to stop running, Jamies had to hide he was going to find him just like he found me, I promised Jamies that I would protect him how could I break that promise?! He was only 10 he can't take care of himself._

_I ran into the woods to shake that parisit off my trake, the one time I stink my head out is the time a vampire is looking for a meal. I had to stop, I hide behind a large tree which was just big enough to cover me. I sat on the cold wet floor I just couldn't belive that this was happning to me? I started to catch my breath when I heard jamies's voice "Help,Help! Help me!" I got up straght away and raced to where I hope Jamies was. I ran into a opening, it was a golden field I looked around franticly "Behine you" that voice was coming from behine me and it wasn't jamies, I turned around slowly... _

_End Of Flash back........_


End file.
